


It's Okay

by hirusen



Category: Kids With Problems, egoraptor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bad Jokes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Holding Hands, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Manhandling, Mark is a good friend, Mention of Daniel's Death, Mild Language, Platonic Kissing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Social Anxiety, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets a little worried when Matt doesn't calm down after the recording ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I got this little idea after watching this -->https://youtu.be/lVdmi8HrsPc?t=6m15s (Also, so sorry for mentioning a certain part, but it was needed for the story! I'm sorry!)

"Were you the cause of the end of the universe?" Mark asked as he high-fived Arin. He sputtered a little before he said, "Open to interpretation, bro!" It caused Mark to laugh before he went on to say, "You know, I don't even care either way because I got my dick in something warm and gooey." "Maybe, uh, maybe we'll leave that to the comments as well. So-" "Grandma's cookies." Matt said, interrupting Mark and making Ryan laugh. Mark, after realizing what his housemate said, chuckled as he turned to look at him, Arin following suit and asked, "What was that?" "Grandma's cookies." "Did you just..?" Arin asked, trailing off as he stood. "What?" Mark and Ryan laughed, but Mark said, "Come on, man!" "I'm sorry!" It was at that moment that Arin started walking to the other room. "Dude!" "What a dick." Mark and Ryan teased with Matt responding, "Guys!" Just as Arin crossed the threshold for the next room, Ryan spoke up. "Wait, Arin." Matt felt as his heart started to pick up in pace. "Arin! I'm sorry, Arin!"

Ryan got up from his seat and went to the other room. "Nope! Nope!" Arin spoke, his tone un-amused. "I was having a--Oh my God. Oh no." Mark spoke, he too getting up and going into the other room, helping Ryan consult Arin. Their voices faded into a barely heard dim as Matt buried his face into his hands; he felt like an idiot, afraid that he just horribly offended one of Mark's good friends by a stupid little joke that he didn't even take two seconds to think about. He doesn't know Arin that well, so he doesn't know what he can and cannot say or joke about around him; he still has trouble with knowing what actually offends Mark. After a moment, Matt realized that they had grown silent. "I just goofed. I just goofed up, dude." Suddenly, they came rushing back into the room, shouting, "Goofed ya!"

It was as they were enjoying their moment of 'payback' that Matt felt it kick in. It had been a long while since he's had an episode, but he was having one now. In hopes to vent the attack, he knocked over the chair he was just in, not very hard as he honestly didn't want to draw any attention to himself before heading towards the hall. Before he got to it, he slammed himself into the wall, trying to let the small amount of pain keep him distracted. He listened as Mark started to finish up the video, throwing attention towards him, and Matt was forced to listened as they  _laughed_. He felt the attack grow stronger and he slammed his hands first onto the wooden table and then on the wall his body had just hit moments before, going at it one more time with a scream before he plopped himself against the couch.

He glanced to Mark and the others after a short pause. "Matt, the camera's off." He knows that look Mark's giving him, but he didn't care, getting off the couch, speed walking down the hall. "Matt. Matt!" Mark called after him as he jumped over the bench and quickly vaulted over the edge of the couch, nearly smashing his face into the table as he followed the younger male. "Fuck you!" Matt shouted as he rounded the corner. "Matt!" Mark spoke as he rushed after him, but the younger didn't even turn to face him as he flipped him off.  _Shit, this isn't good._ Even as he was walking, Mark could see Matt's limbs trembling; it's something that the younger tries to hide, but the Let's Player has spotted it each time it's happened. Matt felt as his heart slammed into his ribs, the sweat already forming on the back of his neck and his spine.

Mark lengthened his stride as they got closer to his bedroom and he snared Matt's arm, pulling him into his room and tossing him further inside before he closed and locked the door, standing in front of it to prevent Matt from leaving. "Leave me the fuck alone, Mark!" "I will when you talk to me." He wanted to yell, he really did, but he knew better than to do that in this situation; so he kept his voice even and calm, keeping eye contact with Matt as best as he could since he wouldn't look at him. Matt glanced up to the blue haired YouTuber, his anxiety attack still in full swing. Mark took a few steps closer to the shaking male, snatching his wrist when he tried to bolt and slammed him into the wall next to his bed, pinning his wrists as he pressed his form against the smaller's. Matt sucked in a breath as Mark pinned him with his body, making escape impossible. "Matt, look at me." He didn't want to. "Matt." Mark warned and the younger finally glanced up to the German-Korean.

"Talk to me. What's the matter?" "I-I just...I thought that I had just fucked all of this up, that we did all of this and we wouldn't be able to use any of it because I had offended Arin!" It hit Mark then what this panic attack sprouted from. "Matt, it's alright. Arin's a tough cookie; it takes a lot to actually offend him. We were just teasing you, but that clearly didn't end well." Mark released Matt's wrists, letting one of his hands tangle with Watson's, holding it tightly as he lowered it. Matt looked down to the hand Mark was holding, feeling how his large hand seemed to swallow up his own, his thumb gently stroking the back of it. "It's alright, Matt." Mark spoke when the youth looked at him, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. The skin on skin contact sparked a calming effect that Matt's never felt before, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling. "Deep breaths, baby boo, it's alright." Matt could almost feel the rumble of Mark's baritone vibrating in his chest, pushing his forehead against Mark's a little bit.

Mark smiled at the action, squeezing the hand he was holding a little more, still stroking the back of it with his thumb. "I'm right here, Matt. Everything's alright. Sh, deep breaths, it's okay." The comfort was dulling the attack until Matt could finally shove most of it away. After another moment, Mark pulled back, looking Matt right in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you had social anxiety?" "I-I..." "...Does it start an attack when you just think about talking about it?" Matt numbly nodded his head, already feeling another attack creeping up. That was until Mark did something he wasn't expecting: he kissed him. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto his forehead, still holding his hand. "Come here." He tugged him into his arms and hugged, letting Matt press as much of his body into his own as he wanted, rubbing his back as he held him, hushing comfort into his ear, maneuvering his head every now and then to places kisses to his forehead.

"Mark, I..." "Sh, baby, it's going to be alright." Mark said this, but he could still see the fear within Matt's eyes. "Is there something that I can do to help you calm down?" Mark knows that the best way to handle an anxiety attack, no matter the type, is to get the person having the attack to calm down; you can't be aggressive about it, but knowing the most direct method to calming them is key. Of course, he was still surprised by the answer. "Kiss me." "That'll help?" Matt nodded and he got nervous as Mark didn't respond immediately. After a few moments--lifetimes for Matt--Mark gave him a tender expression. "Alright." He leaned in then and pressed his lips to Matt's. Matt never liked being the center of attention, but this kind of attention doesn't trigger his anxiety; it actually distracts him from it so he can reassure himself that everything  **is** fine.

Mark was a surprisingly good kisser, keeping it gentle and soft, no real force outside of keeping the lead in the act. His free hand pressed onto Matt's thigh and slowly slid up, his fingers curling around his hip and moving for the small of his back, pressing him closer to his form. Fischbach released Matt's hand and let it trail up his clothed chest, his hand coiling around the back of his neck; Matt responded by wrapping his arms around Mark's neck, pulling him closer. Before things became too heated, Mark broke the kiss, hearing as Matt whined softly at the loss of Mark's lips. "Better?" Mark asked and after doing a quick mental check, Matt nodded his head. "If this happens again, just come talk to me, okay? I'll try to keep things like this to a minimum from now on." "But--!" "If they are causing you to have anxiety attacks, I'm going to limit how often these things happen. I don't want you to feel like your doing something wrong when you aren't." Matt really needs remember how gentle and caring Mark really is; after all, he didn't even take time to grieve Daniel's death until he was sure that both he and Ryan were okay, being their shoulder to cry on and holding them so tightly that they would feel safe and telling them that everything will be alright in time. Matt even remembers when Mark let him sleep in bed with him when he would have nightmares or just couldn't get to sleep, hushing soothing sounds to him as he stroked his arm, back, and cheek with the back of his fingers in comfort.

"...Okay." Mark gave him a smile, dipping his head down and kissed Matt one last time. "Ryan and Arin are probably worried about you." Matt nodded, casting his eyes away from Mark. "Hey, it's okay. They're worried because they care. It'll be alright." Matt pushed himself forward a little bit and pressed his forehead to Mark's, who let him, curling his arm around his waist. And they just stood like that for a full minute before Matt had finally tossed aside the last of his anxiety and felt like he could face the others. "Come on. I'll treat you to your favorite for dinner, okay?" "Alright, but I'm getting an extra helping." Mark chuckled warmly, cupping Matt's cheek with his hand and stroked the bone with his thumb. "Alright."


End file.
